


(Show me) your love

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 6 (DoYoung Edition) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Lo único que JungWoo quiere por su cumpleaños es el amor de DoYoung.





	(Show me) your love

**Author's Note:**

> Historia inspirada en un momento del vlive que hicieron DoYoung, JungWoo (y Mark), cuando DoYoung le preguntó a JungWoo qué era lo que más quería para su cumpleaños.

—Cierto. El cumpleaños de JungWoo está a la vuelta de la esquina — dijo DoYoung, justo después de darse cuenta de que quedaba apenas solo una semana para el cumpleaños de JungWoo—. ¿Tienes algo que quieras como regalo de cumpleaños? —preguntó, entretenido con el paquete de galletas de chocolate, tratando de abrirlo.

—¿Yo?

—Hum.

—Por supuesto —contestó JungWoo.

—¿Qué quieres?

 

DoYoung levantó la vista del paquete de galletas en ese momento para mirar a JungWoo y el menor también se giró hacia él, diciendo su respuesta, respuesta que hizo que Mark, justo al otro lado de JungWoo pusiera una mueca de asco y soltara un ruidito de inconformidad, respuesta que hizo que DoYoung no pudiera evitar que en su cara se expresara la incredulidad a pesar de la sonrisa dulce e inocente que JungWoo le había mostrado mientras la decía.

 

—Tu amor.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para mostrarte mi amor por ti? —cuestionó DoYoung, siguiéndole el rollo.

 

Después de todo, estaban haciendo un directo con las fans y éstas esperaban que de vez en cuando hicieran cosas como aquellas. DoYoung no tenía ni idea de que JungWoo hubiera aprendido aquello tan rápido cuando ni siquiera había promocionado con NCT todavía —aunque sí que había tenido algún que otro contacto con las fans con algunas cosas que había hecho durante su periodo en SMROOKIES junto a Kun y Lucas— pero seguirle el rollo era lo que mejor podía hacer en esos momentos.

 

Inmediatamente, JungWoo tocó su mejilla derecha con su índice tres veces, pidiéndole de aquella forma que le diera un beso en aquel lugar, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. DoYoung no pudo evitar poner la misma expresión de incredulidad que había pasado por su rostro tan solo unos segundos antes, sin saber realmente qué hacer a continuación; sin embargo, Mark lo salvó de aquel momento, sacando a coalición que había muchos miembros de NCT que cumplían años en el mes de febrero y cambiando sustancialmente de tema para que dejaran de hacer el inútil de aquella manera. DoYoung rio un poco ante el repentino cambio de tema, pero se lo agradeció enormemente al menor de los tres, aunque no dijo nada en ese momento y solo se dedicó a seguir con la conversación hasta que el directo finalizó.

 

Cuando finalmente la cámara se apagó, DoYoung no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a JungWoo, sin saber qué decir sobre lo que había sucedido antes. DoYoung era muy cariñoso con todos los chicos de NCT, los adoraba a todos y cada uno de ellos y demostraba su amor dándoles abrazos, cuidando de ellos o comprándoles cosas, pero los besos estaban ya a otro nivel y JungWoo lo sabía porque lo conocía bien. Entonces… ¿por qué le había pedido aquello?

 

—¿Le estás dando vueltas a lo que he dicho? —cuestionó JungWoo.

 

La pregunta del menor lo sacó un poco de su ensimismamiento y DoYoung miró a su alrededor algo confuso, viendo que ya no quedaba absolutamente nadie en el lugar, ni Mark, ni el manager que había estado con ellos durante el directo para que no dijeran nada malo. Se habían quedado solos allí y el chico sintió que podía hablar con él en ese momento, ya que durante aquella semana tendrían muchas cosas que hacer y no podrían permitirse muchos minutos a solas.

 

—Un poco sí —reconoció—. ¿Ya has aprendido a lidiar con el _bromance_ que nos piden las fans? —JungWoo negó con la cabeza, haciendo que DoYoung se sintiera curioso—. ¿Entonces?

—De verdad quiero que me regales tu amor, _hyung_ —respondió, con aquella sonrisa dulce y aquella mirada inocente que lo desarmaban.

 

Años. Hacía años que DoYoung se sentía atraído por JungWoo. Años en los que había esperado que el chico no se rindiera jamás y acabara debutando junto a él para poder estar mucho más tiempo a su lado. Años en los que había intentado por todos los medios posibles que el amor que sentía por JungWoo se deshiciera… pero al parecer todo lo que había hecho no había servido de nada, porque allí se encontraba, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, debido a aquella broma que el chico estaba llevando quizás demasiado lejos.

 

—Anda, déjate ya de tonterías y vamos a ensayar —dijo finalmente, tratando de levantarse, pero JungWoo le puso una mano en el hombro, dejándolo clavado en su sitio.

—No es una broma —replicó el chico—. De verdad que lo único que quiero por mi cumpleaños es que me muestres tu amor, _hyung_ —JungWoo lo miró fijamente con sus sinceros ojos, haciendo que el corazón de DoYoung diera un vuelco—. Me gustas de verdad… y sé que yo a ti también te gusto desde hace mucho tiempo, así que lo único que quiero por mi cumpleaños es que me lo demuestres.

 

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, JungWoo se levantó de la silla y se fue del lugar, dejando a DoYoung con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente dentro de su pecho, queriendo salir de él prácticamente, ante aquella revelación que lo hacía tan feliz. Apenas pasaron unos segundos desde la marcha del menor de la sala cuando el chico dejó de darle vueltas a todo y tomó la determinación de demostrarle su amor a JungWoo. El día de su cumpleaños, DoYoung le demostraría lo mucho que lo amaba.

 

 


End file.
